The Cradle
Drink of the Night Juice of the Terrible Turnip (Cherry juice, lime, tequila) Announcements * find the list of semi-useless magic items here * This is the season finale * Happy Birthday Kat, it was a day ago * Goals are hidden from the party, but the audience knows "Bottled Up" and "Fire Tide" The Story * Balashura is known as the eye of the desert, it is somewhat shaped like an eye * They make it into the city, there are some airships that have landed nearby * Trixie notices the Fulcrum symbol on the map, she mentions it to Jingles and they don't trust them * The party has rested, they are all healed up * Dawnash wants a drink, they enter to tavern, they are lifting a large, 50 gallon, barrel. Dawnash introduces himself * Dawnash puts his leg up on the table next to Trixie to stretch * Pitha pops open the bunghole of the barrel and pours them some Stout * A gentlemen comes in with a big white beard, he is waving around a piece of slag. Jingles casts Detect Magic out of his ring and sees no magic, other than the party * Dawnash casts Message to Jingles to keep an eye out. Dawnash tells Pitha that they came here because of a song he heard, The Ballad of Uriel. He came here in search of good stories, maybe the truth * The man comes over and tells Dawnash it is very precious, only made in the cradle. He is talking frantically, he drops a large oil lamp, Jingles sees that it is magic knowing that it may be a genie(djinni) lamp * Dawnash takes the man's piece of metal, he panics that it is some kind of protection, he was going to give them 50%. Jingles says make it 75%, and Dawnash will give the piece back. He agrees * The party huddles, wondering if they need his help * A dark figure begins to enter, not really humanoid, quadrupedal with a weird gait with a deep red color * There are demons coming in. Dawnash says that they should go. They jump into the wagon, The Awesome Wagon. Dawnash shoots at the demon dog from the back of the cart * Initiative ** Hyllenae ties her spear with her rope, but misses and pulls it back ** The wagon is beginning to bounce ** Another of these creatures appears, lunging out from an outcropping, they don't seem to want to attack, just following ** Trixie fires off Eldritch Blasts against the creatures ** The lamp has fallen down, inside the cart ** More creatures pop out of the sand and attack, one hitting the camel ** Hyllenae misses with both her attacks ** Trixie summons her Shadowblade, but misses ** Dawnash jumps onto Helios' back and casts Thunderwave ** Jingles leans back and twin casts Haste on himself and Trixie ** The camel comes down ** One of the creatures attacks Jingles, but he puts up Shield ** Hyllenae falls face first and loses her turn ** Trixie runs over to a nearby creature and casts Booming Blade on her Shadowblade, then attacks again with her Shadowblade, the creature has "received" it. She sprints off with 160 feet a round movement ** Dawnash wants to turn the cart around and trample the creatures with his katar out like a ram ** Jingles tries to shoot a Firebolt point blank, but instead casts out Sunlight, Tumnis, Amalthea and Hyllenae are blinded, then stabs the blinded creature with his rapier ** Camille rushes one of the creatures ** The creatures attack, some blindly, some not, one hits Princess ** Hyllenae misses her attack from the blindness ** Trixie feels Princess being hurt and has him disengage and fly away, then stabs some of the creatures ** Hyllenae has Helios attack some more of the creatures ** Jingles leaps over with his Rapier to skew one of the creatures, misses, then tries again ** Amalthea climbs down and Camille rushes over ** Hyllenae hits the now prone creature on the ground in front of her causing it to dissipate into ash ** (break) * Jingles looks for the lamp when the man is getting his piece of metal back. He looks off in the distance and sees what look like a hand coming out of the desert. Dawnash's song mentioned a "hand of life" and a "womb of magic" * Hyllenae sits next to Tumnis, asking how long he has been looking for the cradle, he says it's long time, there are riches and gold, and the metal he has. It looks like an alloy, the same kind of alloy of the orb that Jingles has. They think that they should let the man look for his treasure and they can go where they need to * They talk about whether they should just leave him. Tumnis found something * Trixie casts Mold Earth to move the sand, they uncover a tomb, there is a woman with her hand in the same position as the hand in the desert * Dawnash sees that there is a type of puzzle on the door, while fiddling with it, the sword of the man standing over the woman moves, indicating some amount of an entrance. Hyllenae takes out the blade. It is rounded and fits into the woman's hand. The door moves back and pivots * They enter the newly opened passage. They enter a room that seems to be a foundry of sorts * Jingles hangs back and casts Dancing Lights to step into another room to check on the wand, he needs Trixie's help opening the box, she gets the key from Amalthea and pretends to pick the lock. The rod inside is glowing * Dawnash feels a vibration around. They see more bits of the slag that Tumnis has scattered around. The humming is coming from the area below the main crucible. The lamp on Jingles' hip is vibrating. Trixie tries to take the lamp, it is enough to release the djinni inside. He takes out a large blade, larger than any of them * The djinni moves into the main chamber, Tumnis is scared. The djinni is from here, here to protect it from invaders. Dawnash steps in front of the blade and says they are the apocalypse and he will not stop them. Hyllenae joins and explains her vision of the great war * It has been a millennia, the djinni wonders why he was brought back. There were others like the party that stopped the conflict that happened long ago. He tells them to gather around the furnace/crucible Tumnis runs out of the chamber. They all put their hands towards the great flame. * The party is transported to a different time, the players take on new characters * They are in Cindas, a hellscape, sulfurous, fighting a foe they are not sure can be beaten * The battle has been going on for days thus far * Battle ** Betefa attacks twice ** Eterem uses Power Word Kill on the the same creature Betefa is attacking ** Adiel moves to the side then casts Sunbeam, blinding some of the creatures and killing others ** Helba moves over a bit and casts Ice Storm ** The hellgate pulses, a wing and arm come through, a large demon comes out and stands in front of where Helba is currently standing. Helba stabs the demon from the portal in the face ** The demon attacks Helba 4 times, hitting three times ** A creature turns to Betefa and breathes fire ** A creature goes up to Eterum and attacks twice ** another goes and attacks Adriel, hitting twice ** Someone calls out for them to close the Hellgate ** Eterum casts Time Stop, gaining 4 turns. He shoots twice at the Hell gate, then casts Shatter at 9th level, then Bestows a Curse on the Demon for wisdom saves when it takes its turn, then uses Chain Lightning on the gate at 7th level to target four more creatures. The hell gate begins to die down ** Betefa rages and attacks three times ** Adiel flies up and casts Flame Strike on the Gate. The gate crumbles before them ** Helba stabs the demon three times, missing them all ** The demon attacks Helba fours times, missing two of them ** A creature jumps next to Betefa and attacks three times ** Helba is grabbing the demon's horns, sticks her spear in the ground, pulls its mouth open, and casts Glacial Blast, killing the pit fiend, then staggers forward and steadies herself with her spear ** Betefa attacks three more times ** The party travels forward and there are more pit fiends ** Eterum casts Circle of Death at 7th level ** Helba calls it round two, then runs up and tries to stab the pit fiend three times, killing it ** Betefa cleaves through some enemies, hitting twice ** Adiel casts Sunbeam again ** Eterum uses two blue darts causes pieces of the creatures to disappear and the rest fall down ** The party sees Borzaben, a god ugly demon ** Eterum casts Dominate Monster to take over a fire breathing demon to turn it around and have it breathe fire ** Betefa throws her axes and tries to hit the demon's kneecap ** Helba points her spear towards Borzaben and casts out of Glacier again ** Adiel casts Blade Barrier ** Borzaben walks up to the blade barrier ** A berserker walks through the barrier and is nearly destroyed ** Eterum casts Blue Darts at Borzaben's eyes then backs away ** Adiel uses her sword twice to attack the demon ** Helba runs towards the demon and tries to drive the spear into its side ** Borzaben steps through the wall and takes four attacks on Betefa, she attacks back ** Two attacks on Eterum, he blocks one with shield ** Betefa takes three attacks on Borzaben ** Adiel attacks from the top ** Eterum has one of the minions charge the demon along with Helba to shish kabob him ** A new pit fiend enters. Adiel gets shot with fire. Helba takes some damage ** Borzaben takes attacks on Betefa, who attacks back ** Eterum has his minion make two attacks. Helba wretches her spear around for her attacks, Adiel make her attacks. Eterum casts Prismatic spray with an indigo light, but Borzaben saves ** Borzaben stomps his feet and red lightning hits everyone ** The pit fiend tries to grapple Helba and succeeds ** Borzaben attacks and hits Betefa four times, knocking her unconscious ** Betefa goes into a frenzy and makes three attacks ** Helba breaks the grapple, levels her spear and runs towards Borzaben. Everyone attacks at once. Helba throws her spear through his head. Eterum fires off one Blue Dart into his mouth, Adiel it slashing into his head, the blue dart make it pop ** They have felled this beast ** The pit fiend holds up its hands, something is affecting it ** The other creatures ash away * The party is back in The Cradle. The Djinni tells them that there is worse to come. Hyllenae asks what they should do with the artifacts when they find them. He beseeches them to do something about it, they are the realm's only hold. Jingles dumps out the lead box, the box is unlocked and he reaches in and takes the wand out. They need all five of the artifacts here at once. He tells them that they are on the right path. He takes an orb out of his pocket, he hands it to Jingles and tells him that it will help him find the others. They are the chosen ones, they must see this through, find the items, and bring them back to undo the terror. He will return to the lamp and they can call him if they need him. He wishes them good luck as he goes back into the lamp Locations * Darzen Sisters Meats and Provisions (and tavern) - the general store, meat place, tavern in Balashura Characters * Pitha - one of the Darzen Sisters * Tumnis - the man with the metal * The Awesome wagon - the party's wagon * The silver Alliance - the warriors of the great war that the party took on the persona of * Eterem - Blue mage in the great war * Betefa - dual wielding axes, feeling only rage, seeing only red * Adiel - angel in the great war, very serene, a little awkward, golden clad * Helba - a frost giant wielding a massive spear called Glacier in the great war * Borzaben - demon lord Items * Glacier - giant spear Quotations "It was a six, but I can add as much as you want on." Adam @ 26:40 "I was admiring the back of my blindfold... in his direction .. it's still there" Dawnash @ 47:12 finding a spell "I love this" Gil "*I* love this" Guillermo @ 4:51:38 "42 points to the crotch" 5:30:12